Friends and Traitors - Chapter Two: Wrong Time For a Holiday
Yo, peoples~! Chapter Two is out! - finally! This chapter will probably be mostly written by Mika-chan, because I'm tiiiiired~ Warning - Blood, horror, bad language, you get the picture NOTE - This is just a filler chapter to introduce some new characters! So don't expect any horror-fanfic extravaganza!! Chapter Two - Wrong Time For a Holiday... 12:05 PM, Ground Floor, Main Building, Sailor Star Academy "What's with all the commotion? I thought this place was supposed to be all calm and posh.." "I sincerely apologize, Mr. Tsukiakari. The Academy is in a time of struggle right now, so we are a tad...unorganized" Professer Lelray, the chairman of Sailor Star Academy, continued to lead the group of transfer students through the crowded school. At the front of the group, a tall boy with spikey blue, red and white hair around the age of 14, walked with his arms crossed, looking around disapprovingly at the school. Behind him, a young girl, around the age of 13 with waist-length, blue-purple hair with green and pink highlights walked casually, with her hands in her pockets. At the end of the line, a young woman, around 20 years old, with waist-length blue-black hair and dark-blue eyes, followed the teenagers. She was holding a little girl, about 3 years old, in her arms. The little girl had waist-length brunette hair tied into messy pigtails, and violet eyes. "Are you sure it's safe for these children to be here right now? It's dangerous! And what about little Kotoni? How will she manage?" the young woman demanded angrily, glaring at the chairman. The little girl crossed her arms over her chest "I'm not a little baby, Nee-san!" she said indignantly "I can manage!" "What about us, then?" the teenage girl asked "How are we supposed to study when there's a bunch of hyperventilating rich kids everywhere?" "Now, now! Everyone, please calm down! Ah, Tsuki! Would you mind leading our lovely guests to the Sakura Hall?" Professer Lelray called out. He grabbed a passing teenage girl, and threw her over to the guests, then disappeared. The teenage girl sighed, and crossed her arms in an annoyed fashion "So you guys are the transfer students? Lemme guess, you're Kaya Ichi?" she pointed at the teenage girl, who nodded "Tsukiakari Akuji?" the teenage boy nodded "Kira Kotoni?" the little girl beamed "And, Kira Hitomiko?" the young lady nodded. "And you are?" Kaya asked "Noame Tsuki" the girl replied, flicking her shoulder-length hair off her face "Follow me" She led them to a fairly large room, painted sakura and decorated with traditional Japanese furniture and decor. In the middle of the room, a large, low, leaf-shaped table sat, surrounded by sky-blue pillows instead of chairs. Some of the pillows were occupied with students, and one or two teachers hung around by the window. At the head of the table, a tall teenage girl with silvery-cyan hair that passed her waist, and bright-violet eyes sat in an elegant position, looking moderately bored. Next to her, a tall teenage boy with waist-length, untidy green-turquoise hair tied into a loose ponytail sat, seeming close to falling asleep. Across the table, a fairly short teenage girl with waist-length pink hair and golden eyes sat, and she actually ''was ''asleep. The group sweatdropped, and Noame rolled her eyes "Have fun" she sighed, and left "Onee-san!" Kotoni yelled, jumping out of Hitomiko's arms and running over to the girl with pink hair. "Mmh..." the pink-haired girl mumbled, laying her head on the table, still asleep "ONEE-SAN!!" Kotoni yelled, (everyone covered their ears, yelping) shaking the teenager by the arms. "Waah! K-Kotoni?!" she yelled, waking up suddenly "Yay! Onee-san! You're awake!!" Kotoni smiled, throwing her arms around the girl and jumping up onto her lap "Hihihi, so this is Kotoni, then, Kyandi?" the cyan-haired girl asked, giggling sweetly "Yep" Kyandi replied "This is little Kotoni~" "She's pretty kawaii" the green-haired boy laughed, smiling at the little girl "Um, helloooo? We're here too ya know!" Kaya called from the doorway "Oh! Sorry!" the cyan-haired girl laughed "I'm Loretta Natsukoi, by the way~ You must be Kaya Ichi and Akuji Tsukiakari, right? And of course I know you, Hitomiko-sempai!" (Unfinished, we'll try to finish it tomorrow~ ^^ 私を撃つが、私は落ちません。私はチタンです。 (talk) 23:19, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ) Category:Fanfictions